With continuous development of network communication technologies, a user may need to browse a massive list of information on a terminal having a display screen that is insufficient to show the entire information list. The user may browse an information list using browsing operations such as scrolling and clicking. While browsing the information list, the user may desire to return to a segment of information in a previously accessed location in the list. Manually navigating the information list page on the terminal to return to a previously visited segment is inefficient and offers poor user experience.